Him Against The Oath
by Percy Jackson's Half Sister
Summary: Thalia's been off her game since the war ended.She had seen her best friend sacrifice himself.So when Thalia sees him in an everyday place she's natrually confused.Will Thalia contain herself or will she break the oath for the boy she once ran away with?
1. I saw He Who Shall Not Be Named

"Thal, what has gotten into you? You had a perfect shot, but you missed. You never miss!" My second in command huntress, Amanda complained, sitting next to me on the park bench.

"I don't know, Mandy. I just don't know," I sighed.

"It's not like it just started, either. Ever since the war ended you've been off your game. I know you were close and all with Luke-"

"I told you never to speak his name in my presence!" I barked.

"Sorry, I know you were close with_ him _I, but I thought that's why we took the oath. You know,to avoid the drama of boys."

"I know what I did when I took the oath, Amanda. I also know _he-who-shall-not-be-named_, is gone and he's not coming back, but I can't help but wonder. What would be like if I didn't take the oath and become a hunter, or if _he _was still around, or even if I was to break the oath."

"Thalia! How could you even think about something like that? It-it's outrageous, preposterous, unthinkable!" Amanda gasped.

"Your being a little over dramatic, Mandy."

"No, I'm not! Do you know what would happen if your broke the oath? You could lose your immortality, your tiara, everything you've worked for! I can't even fathom it!"

"Mandy, all of those were if's! I'm not breaking the oath, _he's _no longer here, and I took the oath, didn't I? Yeah, I did, so calm your ass down!" I scream in exasperation.

I stood up and started walking away from the bench.

"Where are you headed?" Amanda asked.

"Dunkin' Donuts, I need a bagel and a hot chocolate to clear my head," I muttered as I continued to head towards my destination.

Amanda caught up to me and said, "Lady Artemis insisted I stay with you, so I suppose I'll go with you. Besides, I want a latte."

When we reached, I opened the door and headed straight to the counter.

"I'll have a cream cheese bagel, a medium hot chocolate, and a medium latte."

"How does hot chocolate clear your head?" Amanda wondered.

"It relaxes me, when we were on the run; it was the only thing that was cheap enough for us to buy two. We'd get Annabeth her own and I'd share one with-" My voice died down as I thought about Luke.

Has it really been nine years? Nine years since I had met Annabeth and Luke. Nine years since I sacrificed myself for my two closest friends.

"Thalia!" Amanda snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"What?" I growled.

"You zoned out. Food is here, I paid so you owe me eight dollars."

"Kay," I yawned, heading towards a table in the corner.

"I know you won't like this question but, if Luke was still around, would you-" Amanda started.

I looked up, knowing exactly what she was going to ask, and I almost dropped my cup.

"Oh my gods," I whispered.

"What?"

"Amanda, look behind you," I squeaked.

Right behind Amanda, next to the window was _him._

"That can't be," I heard Mandy whisper.

But it was. The same sandy blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and almost flawless face. The only blemish was a scar under his left eye.

"Thalia, I know you really want it to be him, but the chances are unnaturally slim."

"Amanda, how many blonde haired, blue eyed, boys do you know with that scar under that eye? I don't know about you, but I only know one, and it's Luke."

"Even if it is Luke, you know the oath. No contact unless necessary," Amanda reminded me.

"I know that, Mandy. But I also know for a fact, that is Luke Castellan," I seethed.

"Okay, maybe it is Luke. Either way, we've got to get back to Lady Artemis. She might start to think we were eaten by monsters."

I nodded, staning up and heading to the door.

"How do you eat so fast? You finished your bagel and hot chocolate in a couple of minutes," Amanda asked.

"When you to steal your dinner every night, you learn to eat fast enough to escape the place you stole it from. It's not easy, but you get use to it," I explained.

"And you learned all of that from Luke?"

"Yeah, here's a tip. If you ever run away bring a child of Hermes with you, they come in handy."

"Thanks, but I don't plan to run away from the Hunters anytime soon."

"That's good, but the one thing I'm starting to wonder now is, if Luke died sending Kronos back to Tatarus, how is he sitting in Dunkin' Donuts?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, Thalia. It just doesn't add up. We all saw him destroy himself and Kronos, so how is here months later?"

" I don't know, but I'm-"

_"That's the River Lethe, when you want to be reborn you jump in there and forget everything from your past life."_

"The River Lethe," I whispered.

"The what now?" Amanda looked at as if I was insane.

"The River Lethe, it's a river in the Underworld you go in if your trying for rebirth. It wipes your memory of everything from your past life. That's probably why we just saw Luke," I sxplained.

" I guess that makes sense," Amanda shrugged.

"I guess it does," I agreed as I looked back at the Dunkin Donuts window, to see him staring back at me.


	2. I'll Prove It One Way Or Another

"Girls, I have unfinished business to take care of. So in the meanwhile I will be sending you to camp," Lady Artemis announced.

"What? Remember last time you did that? You didn't return and we lost Zoë and Bianca," I reminded everyone.

"It's nothing like that. I have business to take care of with Aphrodite concerning one of you," Artemis explained.

"What do you mean concerning one of us?" Amanda asked.

"Aphrodite has done something that can greatly affect one of you and I must discuss it with her. So, off to camp you go."

"Just like that you're sending us to camp? Not even explaining how whatever Aphrodite did, is affecting one of us?" I questioned.

"Thalia, I understand you're upset with what happened last time, but this extremely important."

"Whatever" I muttered.

In reality I wasn't that upset about going back to camp. I had to tell Annabeth how I had seen Luke yesterday. But I had to be concerned. Last time Lady Artemis had sent us to camp we had to go find her and we lost one too many girls.

"You all should be ready with in the next hour," Lady Artemis told us.

We all nodded and began packing up our belongings.

"Thalia, maybe Luke went back to camp," Amanda guessed as she helped me pack up the tents.

"Maybe, but since we only saw him yesterday, he could be anywhere right now. The River Lethe causes you to become like a newborn baby. He could have just wondered into Dunkin' Donuts by chance and if it wasn't by chance, someone's putting him where I'll find him. So far I like the idea that someone's putting him everywhere I am," I admitted.

"Why's that?" Mandy asked.

"Because, if someone is placing him in all the right places that means that person is helping him with his memory or giving me some kind of sign," I explained.

Amanda nodded, "Sign or not this isn't exactly going to help, you're still a hunter and last time I checked Luke is still a boy."

As soon as we arrived at Camp Half-Blood, we were bombarded with questions.

Why are you here? How long are you staying? Have any of you broken the oath? Only Travis and Conner would ask such an idiotic question, but it made sense that they asked. If one of us did break the oath, would the rest of us ever know? Who ever broke the oath would surely keep their mouth shut and not share that with anyone.

I bypassed the crowd and headed for cabin six. I knocked and Malcolm opened the door.

"Where's Annabeth?" I immediately asked.

"Well nice to see you too," He muttered sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and sighed in exasperation , "Don't make me kick you. Seriously, where's Annabeth?"

"Cabin three, but beware you might be scarred for life if you don't knock."

I rolled my eyes again and started heading towards Percy's cabin. I barged not brothering to knock, which would have been a good idea, since Annabeth and Percy were playing a very consecutive game of tonsil hockey.

"Okay…..didn't need to see that," I muttered aloud covering my eyes with my hand.

"Thalia? What are you doing here? In Percy's cabin, at camp, in New York, at this time," Annabeth babbled looking around the cabin, avoiding my face at all cost.

"Besides being scarred for life?" I joked.

Percy glared at me and smirked, "What? It's not my fault you two were attempting to devour each other's tongue. Seriously what kind of science project is that?"

"Seriously Thal, what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"Artemis said she has unfinished business to deal with Aphrodite. So, she dumped us here until she returns," I explained.

"Doesn't she remember last time she dropped you guys here? We lost Zoë and Bianca; on top of that I had to hold up the sky. Not the greatest feeling," Percy complained.

"She says it's not like that. Apparently, Aphrodite did something that can seriously affect one of us hunters, so Artemis has to go and speak with her about it. I personally don't care because I have big news. News that can change everything."

"What kind of big news? Like I can destroy the world news or there's a new flavor of pie news?" Percy asked.

I face-palmed my self and said, "Lately I've been off my hunting game. I'll have perfect shots, but I'll miss by a good five inches. So, to clear my head I went to Dunkin' Donuts and bought my usual "I feel like crap today meal." But while I was sitting there with Amanda, another hunter, I saw _he-who-shall-not-be-named,_" I explained.

"You saw Voldemort," Percy gasped.

"No you idiot, she means Luke. She means...she saw…Luke? That's not even possible, is it?" Annabeth pondered.

"That's what I thought too, but that was before I remember my un-scheduled trip to the Underworld with Percy and Nico," I started.

"Right, when Persephone called us to retrieve the sword of Hades."

"Exactly, I remember the River Lethe. What if Luke was reborn? What if he's still here? What if we can help him become who he used to be just better?"

"Thal, you know I'd love to believe Luke is alive again, but it's pretty far fetched, even for us demigods."

"I know, but it was him. I know for sure! You tend to remember a guy once you've run away with him," I continued.

"That may be true and I believe you somewhat, but what are the odds that of all places he's show at the Dunkin' Donuts right as you were there. It's kind of hard to believe he was just there on chance. Maybe you're hallucinating," Annabeth suggested.

I glared at her. How could she think I'm hallucinating? I wouldn't hallucinate about that. Besides, Amanda saw him too…..

"I'm not hallucinating! He was there before me. I don't know how or why, and to tell you the truth, I don't care. Somehow Luke Castellan is alive and I'm going to prove it!" I shouted as I turned and my heel and left the cabin.


	3. Back To Where It Started

Why did I say such a stupid thing? How can I prove to Annabeth that Luke is here again? Especially without the Hunters getting suspicious. There has to be some way to prove it…

"Hey Thalia, you look deep in thought. What's up?" Amanda asked.

"I just told Annabeth off. I went on and on about how we saw Luke yesterday and how I can prove that we saw him!"

"That's kind of hard to do, Thal. We barely have poof that he wasn't figment of our imagin-"

I started yelling, which caused a few people to stare, "I SAW HIM! YOU SAW HIM! HE WASN'T FROM OUR IMGINATION! HE WAS REAL!"

"Thal, calm down, people are staring now."

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself. I just wanted someone to believe that I did see him, because I had and Amanda did too, but now she seemed to be second guessing herself. I just needed to see him one more time, to make sure I hadn't been hallucinating, to make sure, Luke Castellan, was indeed alive again.

I still had quite a big problem though. If I left camp, the Hunters would be on my back like flies to dog crap. I needed to be able to leave but under the radar. " Amanda, I need you to do me favor."

"Anything, Thal, just tell me what it is," Amanda agreed.

" I need you to cover for me, make sure if Annabeth asks her where I am, tell her Thalia's cows are coming home, she knows what that is. If anyone else asks tell them im doing urgent research for the Hunters, okay?"

Amanda nodded, "Okay, but Thalia, promise me one thing. And that is, don't do anything stupid."

I nodded, "Got it, Amanda."

It was a little past six in the morning when I snuck out of the Artemis cabin. It was still pretty dark out, but I knew in an hour or so the sun would rise. As soon as I was outside camp boundaries, I began to sprint towards the city. A few miles later I had reached the park Amanda and I were sitting in only a few days ago. I had a theory, if someone was putting Luke in places I'd find him, they'd probably place him where I saw him the first time.

I walked into the Dunkin Donuts and ordered my usual. As I sat at a table facing the door, I propped my feet up on the chair across from me, I had a feeling I'd be here for a while. So for the next hour or so I sat in the Dunkin Donuts, analyzing this entire predicament. At around eight-thirty I gave up on trying to figure out what was going and good thing I did, because as I looked up, _he_ walked in.

This time, there was no mistaking it; this was the one and only Luke Castellan. I watched him carefully, but not so carefully that people noticed and thought I was a stalker. I cocked my head sideways slightly as he ordered the same thing I had. After getting his food, he sits two tables away from me. By time this was happening, I was on my fifth hot chocolate for the morning and I was almost finished. What happened as I was getting up surprised me a bit.

…He spoke.


End file.
